100 AUTHENTICATED WESTERN UNION TRANSFER PAYPAL BANKS TRANSFERS LEG
by globaltransfer247
Summary: ALL HACKING SERVICES CC DUMPS WORLDWILD BANK WESTERN UNION PAYPAL TRANSFERS AND LOGs BLANK CLONED CREDITCARD ATM BUY ALL COUNTRY AUTHENTIC PASSPORT DRIVERS LICENSE CERTIFICATE INCREASE OF BAD CREDIT SCORES AND CLEAR ALL CRIMINAL RECORDS


$$$$ SOLVE ALL PROBLEMS OR START UP YOUR DREAM BUSINESS WITH MY FAST AND SECURED MONEY MAKING TRICKS $$$$ JOIN THE WINNING TEAM $$$

JUST A TRIAL WILL CONVINCE YOU!  
I'm a Professional carder and hacker AKA Kingchili living a life of joy in Florida? (USA) with over 10 year of you contact me I need your trust , I only work with reliable buyers...And I Need Good Buyer For Business Long Time With Me since i have logins with high balance cashing out with zero theft, charge backs, and no traces securing this logs with out stipulation. I have merchant account with good balance this is convenient for buyers who are seeking for a reliable hacker to trust on with out skeptics embarking on my secured offshore server gaining full remittance either bank to bank wire transfer, wu, e trf, skrill transfer, transfer i'm specialised in the art selling hacked Hacked CreditCards details/topups and clearing of bad credit scoreand lot more.  
Infor

I MAJOR IN...  
*BANK TO BANK WIRED TRANSFER WESTERN UNION TRANSFERS TRANSFERS(and i have had over 9000 successful transfers and counting)  
*Blank/Cloned atm and creditcards to your dooorsteps *All CC CVV VBV DUMPS TRACKS FULLZ VISA MASTER AMEX GOLD *CREDITCARD TOPUP /CLEARING OUTSTANDING CREDITS *Any Kinds of Countries Passport Worldwide *Flight Ticket *Different Kinds of Games Hacking *Different Kinds of Dating Sites *Credit score increase and decrease *Upgrade University Grades *Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, WhatsApp, Line, Skype Hack *Delete unwanted online Pictures and Videos on any website *Remove Criminal Records *Tracing peoples background *Hack bank accounts *Apps hacking *Loading all MasterCard, Bank Accounts, , coin, WU, Money Gram with untraceable credit on it. etc.  
*We also develop hacked facebook, twitter, instagram, yahoo, gmail passwords etc.  
*Do you need to keep an eye on your spouse by gaining access to their emails?  
*As a parent do you want to know what your kids do on a daily basis on social networks.

CONTACT Email: albertgonzalez0001 Cell TEXT : +1(616) 202-1156 ICQ: 740 976 941 WhatsApp:)+1(904) 274-1526 Telegram:+1(904) 274-1526

Rate List with Explanation :-

Western Union Transfer :-  
Transferring Western Union all over the world and it takes 1hour to 12hours maximum for generating MTCN .You Will Get MTCN Code With Sender Info + Amount And Then You Can Pick Up Funds From Any Westernunion Store.  
(transferring all over the world)  
Western Union Transfer Rates :  
Code:  
$2500 Transfer = $250 Charges ( Payment only Via BTC or money gram or western union )  
$3500 Transfer = $300?  
$4500 Transfer = $400?  
$6000 Transfer = $550 $8000 Transfer = $750

And Selling acvation software:

Price $250 for 1 acvation 1 week to use Price $500 for 1 acvation 1 month to use Price $1000 for 1 acvation 3 months to use

**BANK TRANSFERS WORLDWIDE..  
BUY/HIRE OUR BANK TRANSFER HACKING SERVICES.  
Now, you ve known how this things work so it s time for are a professional Blackhat hacker and i have come with wonderful bank transfer services.i combine a lot of tools coupled with over 15 years of experience in this field to present you with this services. We make use of powerful zeus botnets and advanced phishing and bulk mailing platform to gain access to bank login and database.  
Hence, by the virtue of our abilities, bank transfers are now available to all countries especially the following countries :  
USA UK EU Canada Australia Russia Netherlands China Malaysia DETAILS NEEDED FOR BANK TRANSFER :  
Bank Name : Account name : Account number: Routing number/Swift code/IBAN/IFSC:

HOW LONG DOES BANK TRANSFER TAKE AFTER PAYMENT?.  
Bank hacking transfer services is available same day for transfers below $10,000 to all countries. For other countries, transfers over $10,000 might take 2 days. Transfer Clearing time is determined by how early you place your order, if you order in the early hours of the day, you are sure to get your order completed before end of banking hours.  
Same day service to UK/USA/EU/Canada/Australia 1 to 2 business days service to Russia/Dubai/Singapore.

FEE:  
(Payment Only BTC or PM)  
$2500 Transfer = $250Charges $3500 Transfer = $350 Charges $4500 Transfer = $450 Charges ?  
$5000 Transfer = $500 Charges $10,000 Transfer = $800?  
$50,000 (VIP) ======= $5,250 $100,000 (VIP) ====== $10,100 $200,000 (VIP) ====== $20,200 Contact us for amounts over $200,000.

ZELLE TRANSFER...  
This is a fully tested and well secured transfer from a high balance admin zelle to your zelle account with no request back, chargeback or redflags and of which all traces of transactions will be deleted after each successful transfer right from te zelle database ,this is also one of the easiest and fastest way to get that money you Need and all that is required to run this transfer is just your zelle Email..  
(Payment Only BTC or PM)  
$2500 Transfer = $250 Charges $3500 Transfer = $300 Charges $4500 Transfer = $400 Charges $6000 Transfer = $550 Charges $8000 Transfer = $750 Charges

Transfer :-  
Using hacked and verified accounts to transfer account to account transfer if you are genious then you can easily dodge and enjoy big free online money from is depends upon you and this is most safest way to earn money.  
(transferring all over the world except banned/blacklisted countries)

Transfer Rates :  
Code:  
(Payment Only BTC or PM or WESTERN UNION or MONEYGRAM)  
$2500 Transfer =$250 charges ?  
$3000 Transfer = $300 Charges $5000 Transfer = $500 Charges $10,000 Transfer = $700 Charges

With Veritified - Veritified with balance 1000$ = 100$ Veritified with balance 3000$ = 300$ Veritified with balance 5000$ = 500$ Veritified with balance 8000$ = 600$ I have some balance like as and I can still remit more high balance into acct.

ATM CARDS *******

BEST WAY TO HAVE GOOD AMOUNT TO START A GOOD BUSINESS OR TO START LIVING A GOOD LIFE ..  
Hack and take money directly from any ATM Machine Vault with the use of MY ATM Programmed Card which runs in automatic mode. email (albertgonzalez0001 ) or text +(904) 274-1526? for how to get it and its cost .  
. EXPLANATION OF HOW THESE CARD WORKS .  
You just slot in these card into any ATM Machine and it will automatically bring up a MENU of 1st VAULT $1,000, 2nd VAULT $5,000, RE-PROGRAMMED, EXIT, CANCEL. Just click on either of the VAULTS, and it will take you to another SUB-MENU of ALL, OTHERS, EXIT, CANCEL. Just click on others and type in the amount you wish to withdraw from the ATM and you have it cashed instantly Done.

NOTE: DON T EVER MAKE THE MISTAKE OF CLICKING THE ALL OPTION. BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE OUT ALL THE AMOUNT OF THE SELECTED VAULT. To get the card call Some "special features" included are:  
1\. Your illegal ATM activity is undetectable and untraceable.  
2\. Card can be used anywhere in the world, on any model ATM machine.  
3\. $5,000 daily withdrawal possible. More, if you purchase a pricier card.  
4\. A secret mechanism or technique which prevents ATM and CCTV cameras from recording your face. Hrmm. Maybe a can of spray paint or roll of duct tape to cover the camera lens is included? Or maybe a free Groucho Marx mask comes in the box?

( High Balance & Security code )

ATM card 5000$ price 300$ ATM card 10000$ price 600$ ATM card 15000$ price 850$?

ATM card 5000euro price 300 ?  
ATM card 8000euro price 450$ ATM card 10000euro price 550$

ATM card 2000GBP price 200$ ATM card 3000GBP price 350$ ATM card 5000GBP price 500$

clone card prices LIST************ $250-$3000 -balance $350-$4000 $450-$5000 $600-$7000 $700-$8000 $800-$10000 $900-$12000 $1000-$15000

( FRESH DUMPS & CREDIT CARDS (WORLDWIDE) )

The quality of service we offer is up to the highest standards. You will feel like the KING of carding when buying dumps & cards from us.  
WE ALSO HAVE UK & USA FULLZ IN STOCK. JUST CONTACT US!  
We do not record or keep logs of anyone's IPs.  
As always, we replace dumps within 6 hours after the order was placed.?

\- Dumps,Tracks 1&2 US = 100$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 UK = 110$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 EU = 120$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 AU = 120$/1, No Pin 30$ - Dumps,Tracks 1&2 CA = 120$/1, No Pin 30$

Will check with hight balance Building a good reputation is one of my values - I will always do my best to surprise and stay reputable.  
, CONTACT Email: albertgonzalez0001 Cell TEXT : +1(616) 202-1156 ICQ: 740 976 941 WhatsApp:)+1(904) 274-1526 Telegram:+1(904) 274-1526 


End file.
